Currently there is a lack of computing options that cater precisely to the medical industry. Data recording professionals, when attempting to transcribe universal notations from a patient's file to an electronic source, often have to type an entire word out due to the inability to define medical symbols on a conventional keyboard.
The present invention generally relates to a keypad. More specifically, the invention is a medical symbol keypad.
It is an object of the invention to provide a medical symbol keypad that contains 20 keys that represent 27 routinely used medical words.
It is an object of the invention to provide a medical symbol keypad that provides relatively faster input of medical information.
It is an object of the invention to provide a medical symbol keypad that is compatible with IDevices, LINUX™ and WINDOWS™ platforms.
What is really needed is a medical symbol keypad that contains 20 keys that represent 27 routinely used medical words that provide relatively faster input of medical information that is compatible with IDevices, LINUX™ and WINDOWS™ platforms.